User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Just One (annoying) Boss
So here you go, a game where I manage to reach the Third Phase on my first tries. *Phase 0: Essentially it's just the startup for the boss. Land on rainbow squares and soon he comes. I'm going to call him the Mirrorgician because his startup is growing hands, gaining a face, and a hat. *Phase 1: The first phase consists of Mirrorgician throwing cards; the left is Row 2 & 4, while the right is the rest of the rows. He'll then shoot a laser beam at the column. *Phase 2: The second phase is Mirrorgician but buffed. He gains a new attack of causing harmful roses to bloom up on red spots. He now uses BOTH hands to attack so it's advised to stay far from them. And the laser attack moves. He will also NOW flick quarters at you which are pretty much indestructible. *Phase 3: Their's an annoying green clone of you. Don't let your clone get HURT. The most spammiest part is the lasers. I advise you to stay on the FAR right side, but only when he's going to LAZA! *Phase 4: Last phase. He'll decide to clone HIMSELF, so he might double, triple, or quadruple his attacks. His laser stops moving and now yeah. It's annoying. HOPEFULLY YOU CAN FIGHT HIM! And Hard Mode... *Phase 1: Already! His cards move WAY faster and his quarters cause damaging shockwaves. *Phase 2: Yep, annoying. Now roses will uproot EVERYWHERE, but the first one is the red one. Then the purple one. His card attack will be repeated TWO times. Mirrorgician will clone himself when he moves after a beam attack. Yeah, currently that's gonna be all for now. Fact 2 is that the quarter attack has added falling top hats. *Phase 3: Same as the one in normal mode. You're now forced to try and find purple spots and red spots safely. And you're also forced to try and dodge the top hat. *Phase 4: Watched it on YouTube, but basically now he'd become five versions of himself and throw the top hats. Hard attack. FIND THE SAFEST SPOT! (He won't give you a break upon entering this phase.) And instead of just shooting one laser, two laser, three laser, he'll shoot three lasers at ONCE and you got very little time. Good thing they don't move. But after a few lasers the card attack happens. RANDOM FACTS Currently the first card in PPQ to be released with a seven-star already is Shinchi Kodou. As far as I know that is. Fanon Stuff Extreme Mode of Mirrorgician I'm going to list all new attacks. *Phase 1 (8 hits) **As usual, the intro is him shaking his hands, but once he grabs the mirror, he'll try and smack you with it before starting. And then once he places his top hat, it will immediately fall, with the top hat being placed back. **The card attack now shoots cards from BOTH hands in the SAME spot. **Laser attack already moves, but it covers a larger area. Added with extra cards. And a falling top hat. **Quarters now hit a 5x5 area for their shockwave. Pretty threatening. **The rose attack will have squares placed at first. After that, Mirrorgician shoots finger beams from his hand. *Phase 2 (9 hits) **When entering Phase 2, he will attempt to punch you and getting punched immediately is a game over. If the heart remains, he'll grab it and turn it into a monster. **He'll throw ten large cards onto the battlefield (they're 2x2) and then grab them with his hands. He'll then do the turn order of what happens. But harder. *Phase 3 (3 hits) **When entering Phase 3, their's only one safe spot. Get to their before he uses his magic wand. TWICE. **Now basically he'll mix his attacks together instead of just going straight at you. ***Card x2: He'll do the same ol' cards from both side attack twice. Up, then down! ***Card + Laser: Same as the one in Phase 1, but faster. ***Card + Quarter: He'll flick quarters either at the left or right side (more often on which side you're closer to) that will start bouncing to the other side, each row. Once they could land on you they will land on you. Else they'll bounce off the edge. Also, each bounce will cause tremors. ***Card + Rose: While preparing his rose attack, he will shoot you in hopes of moving you to a rose space. ***Card + Hat: How will this go? Well, he'll throw his hat either left or right and remove TWO columns of the battlefield for the attack. If you're the victim of the hat you'll die. Then he uses his same card attack but even faster. ***Laser x2: Basically a mix between the "three lasers at once", "moving lasers", and "laser clones". ***Laser + Quarter: He'll throw quarters which do their same thing then fire lasers at the quarters, resulting in the quarters refracting the lasers. ***Laser + Rose: Dark red spaces = lasers, horizontally or vertically. ***Laser + Hat: He'll throw his hat which will drift very slowly. The hat will shoot lasers every few seconds. ***Quarter x2: He'll flick eight quarters, alternating from spiked to not spiked. Spiked ones can't be broken and will damage you instead. Also the quarters take WAY more hits to destroy. ***Quarter + Rose: Instead of roses, quarters! Yes, they only take one hit to be destroyed. And where are the cards going to go? They destroy quarters, that's the answer. ***Quarter + Hat: He might flick his hat which will land. This is the only attack which will give you a rainbow space. JUST HOPE YOU GET THIS! ***Rose x2: New violets are added in the mix which will shoot pollen diagonally at first, then horizontally and vertically after. ***Rose + Hat: When the roses come up, his hat comes down, ready to trap you. ***Hat x2: He'll throw two hats which when they bump, they will create a massive explosion. **Rainbow spaces, if you haven't realized, are no more! ONLY FROM HATS! *Phase 4 (5 hits) **As usual, cloning you. Except when you touch the clone you get damaged. **And instead of no buffs being added, his attacks are faster and harder! (EXAMPLE: Quarter + Rose now takes 3 hits to destroy) *Phase 5 (6 hits) **The battlefield will become a 8x6 and he'll make WAY more clones of you. **Their's x2 cards. **And other then that, he can now grab FOUR cards and do two mixed attacks at once. *Phase 6 (7 hits) **Congrats on getting this far. Now he'll use a clone to do his other mixed attack to make things more hectic. *Phase 7 (30 hits) **Probably the hardest phase ever, the Mirrorgician will turn into a dark blob. **NOW THIS IS WIP! Category:Blog posts